ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiruan (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Kiruan.png |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =Daicon, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=Unknown |w=Unknown |t=Kakju |fa=Don't Look At The Moon! |la=N/A |all=Celestina |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM, Emperor Goro, Sergeant Silverscalp, Lorbabla, EGGS |oth=None }} is a kaiju that appeared in episodes 9 and 10 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Don't Look At The Moon! Originally Kiruan was just an insect that was being hunted by it's predator Giant Lizard. As the predator and prey continued their chase, they ran into a sewer system, where the giant insect managed to hide in. Then Celestina was tossed asides to the sewer system with Lambda 1 after Craterman flew by, igniting Lambda 1's explosions. The gasses then mutated the insect into a monster. Once Celestina woke up, she saw that she had created a new monster. Celestina then named the monster "'Kiruan'" and decided to keep him and use him for all it's worth. ''Celestina's Revenge Later on, Kiruan would commit a series of kaiju murders, killing TokyoKamo at Tokyo and Rodoguros under a sea bed. Kiruan then traveled across to Odaiba, where he at first briefly burrowed out and created a tremor, destroying a few buildings and killed two of Sergeant Silverscalp's alien hitmen (Alien Bado and Alien Kadder). Kiruan then burrowed aways. Kiruan did not appear until much later, where he arrived to cease Lorbabla's attack. Alien Shamer ordered Lorbabla to defeat Kiruan as well and hurled his lasso at Kiruan. Kiruan then fired his Energy Bullets at the lasso, frying it. Lorbabla got angry and then charged at Kiruan, also firing his eye bombs at him. Kiruan countered by biting at his neck hard and then grabbing and tossing him near Alien Shamer. Once Lorbabla fell down to the ground, Kiruan shot forth his energy bullets at the downed Lorbabla, striking and creating a massive explosion, killing Lorbabla. Kiruan then set sights on Alien Shamer, but he then too left. Kiruan then decided to settle on beating up FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask and Kiruan fought for a while, but Kiruan fought back brutally and sadistically, beating up FlamingoMask to the point he was paralyzed. FlamingoMask used his strongest attacks, but Kiruan simply summoned his shield to protect himself from them and then whipped FlamingoMask down to the ground his tail and stomped on him. Kiruan then blasted back his energy bullets at him, taking FlamingoMask out. Celestina then ordered Kiruan to dump FlamingoMask into the seas, which he did so, laughing as he fell into the waters. Kiruan and Celestina then both flew off together, heading out elsewhere to wreak havoc. Abilities * Prehensile Tail: Kiruan has an easily maneuverable tail, being able to grab objects. * Shield Summon: Kiruan can summon both a square shaped shield and encase himself in one to block both physical and energy attacks. * Explosive Bullets: Kiruan can fire speedy explosive projectiles at targets. * Flight: Kiruan can fly at Mach 8. * Burrowing: Kiruan can burrow underground at fast speeds. Roar Trivia * Kiruan is the first FlamingoMask to live past two episodes. * Kiruan is so far the kaiju to have the most kills, a total of three (TokyoKamo, Rodoguros and Lorbabla), however it would be five if one wants to count Alien Kadder's and Alien Bado's indirect deaths. * Kiruan is the first kaiju to defeat FlamingoMask in combat. This is not counting Garbage Monster who killed the original, non-powered FlamingoMask and survive the Flamingo Beam. * Kiruan is the only kaiju of Celestina's who was not originally caught by her but instead was created in some way. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer